


A little too much to handle

by Abbypd



Series: Omega verse series [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha Ashton, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lots and lots of smut, M/M, Mates, Multi, Omega Calum, Omega Luke, Omega Michael, Omega Verse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbypd/pseuds/Abbypd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cal’s an Omega too.” Ashton said after swallowing and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.<br/>“Okay, now I definitely feel sorry for Ash.” Luke mumbled to no one in particular and Ashton didn’t know if he should agree with him or not. </p><p>Or where Calum turns out to be an Omega as well and Ashton can't keep up with their heats anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t the first time Ashton was the only one still awake, too busy thinking about all kinds of stuff instead of sleeping. He was lying on his back on their huge bed, Luke on his left and Calum and Michael both on his right. Calum was closest to him, snuggled up against him the same way Luke was with Michael spooning him. All three of them had been asleep for at least an hour and though listening to the sound of their steady breathing was very calming, Ashton still couldn’t sleep.

 

They weren’t bad thoughts this time though; he usually stayed up stressing over things that shouldn’t even matter, but this time he was just thinking about how fucking _lucky_ he was.

He had his three bandmates, his best friends and his boyfriends sleeping in their enormous bed and they had ten whole days off to spend some time with each other, without paparazzi, interviewers or fans. It was great. Ashton had considered the three boys his best friends only three months after joining the band and their friendship turned into a lot more in less than two years. It had been quite complicated, figuring out all four of them were in love with each other since none of them had wanted to be the first to admit it even though they all pretty much _knew_ the others felt the same. And then there had been the fear of not being able to bond because most men were Alphas and four Alphas couldn’t be together without an Omega; it just wasn’t possible. An Alpha could never truly satisfy another Alpha the way and Omega could and it was the same the other way around.

 

Their concerns had disappeared the moment Michael got presented as a rare male Omega. It had been quite awful to watch the poor boy go through several heats without an Alpha around to help him but the other three young boys had done whatever they could to make the then green haired boy feel good.

Luckily for him, Ashton got presented as an Alpha only four months – and four Alpha-less heats – later. The two had tried getting through their ruts and heats without letting the two youngest notice since it was not really suitable for presented Alphas and Omegas to have sex around unpresented people. It had been hard though, since Calum and Luke were their boyfriends too and they loved them just as much.

Luke got presented two months ago as an Omega, which had been an even bigger surprise then when they had found out Michael was one. One Omega in a group of four boys was quite particular but two was almost impossible.

Michael hadn’t complained though since that meant he would have two Alphas instead of three to deal with in the future. Ashton just wished for Calum to be presented soon because two Omegas were a bit too much to handle sometimes.

 

Ashton looked over at Calum, who was sleeping peacefully between him and the blue haired Omega. He looked so innocent and even though Ashton wanted him to be presented so that he could finally really be a part of their relationship, he also kinda wanted to enjoy him not being presented as long as possible. It was kinda cute to see the raven haired boy blush whenever the word sex was mentioned or whenever he accidentally walked in on one of his three boyfriends naked. His body and mind just weren’t ready for all that yet.

 

It wasn’t until Michael started snoring that Ashton could finally feel his eyelids getting heavy and he could let himself fall asleep.

 

\---

 

“Ashton.” A hopeless voice softly tried to wake the oldest.

“Ashton, wake up.” He repeated and that’s when the blonde started waking up.

He moved his head a little in the direction of the voice to show he was awake but he didn’t open his eyes yet.

When he took a deep breath, he was hit with a very strong scent and his eyes shot wide open.

He was met with Calum’s big brown eyes and he looked quite uncomfortable. The Alpha inside Ashton immediately felt the need to make him feel better so he wrapped an arm around him to pull him closer.

“Ashton, am I going in rut?” he asked, his body moving as close to Ashton as possible, pressing his hard dick against the Alpha’s thigh to feel some friction.

The eldest shook his head, biting his lips.

“You’re going into heat Cal.” He said, barely believing himself. This was just his luck.

“Oh fuck.” The boy whimpered, continuing to rub his clothed dick against Ashton’s skin.

“Please do something.” He moaned, pressing against Ashton harder and harder, feeling the tension build up already.

Ashton inhaled his scent once, groaning because he smelled so fucking good and his body was already acting on it. The arm that had been around Luke carefully pulled back in order not to wake the boy – he knew the two of them would wake him and Michael soon enough though – and started palming the boy’s bulge through his boxers. Calum threw his head back at the feeling and Ashton took his chance, attacking his skin with his mouth, making sure to mark him as his own for the very first time.

“Ashton…” Calum whined; he wanted more but as an Omega, he wasn’t able to just take it.

“What do you want?” the Alpha mumbled against his skin, knowing that no matter what his boyfriend would ask him, he’d give it to him. He’d give it all.

“Please, just fuck me.”

Ashton bit down on the boy’s skin one last time before sitting up and telling Calum to move so he wouldn’t be spooning Michael anymore. The boy obviously did as he was told and Ashton pulled off his boxers and crawled between his spread legs. The scent got stronger as Calum got wetter and Ashton wanted nothing more than to just slam into the boy’s hole. He would’ve done that to Michael or Luke whenever they were in heat but this was Calum’s first time so he couldn’t just do that. Calum wouldn’t probably complain if he did that though.

Ashton lowered his face so he could kiss him all over his chest but when the Omega in heat jerked up his hips and let out what could sounded like an almost painful sound, the Alpha decided he couldn’t let the poor boy wait any longer. He knew from Michael and Luke that it did seriously hurt whenever their dick was neglected for too long.

He took the boy’s cock in his mouth, his tongue swirling around the head before bobbing his face in a steady pace, his pointer and index finger exploring his warm virgin hole in the meantime.

“Shit.” Calum moaned, his hands fisting the sheets beneath him as his first orgasm was building up inside of him.

As Ashton went down on Calum, he could hear some shuffling around Calum and he knew his moans had woken the other two up.

 

“What’s happening.” Michael mumbled, still half asleep. Ashton obviously couldn’t answer with a dick in his mouth though, and Calum was way too occupied to say – or rather moan - anything other than ‘fuck’ or his Alpha’s name.

When Ashton curled his fingers inside of the boy, he came with a loud moan, his body arching up from the mattress before falling back down again, breathing heavily.

“Cal’s an Omega too.” Ashton said after swallowing and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Okay, now I definitely feel sorry for Ash.” Luke mumbled to no one in particular and Ashton didn’t know if he should agree with him or not.

Three Omegas meant at least twelve days of heat sex a month _if_ none of them would go into heat at the same time as another. And then there were Ashton’s ruts.

Casual sex was great, heat or rut sex was even better but the Alpha wasn’t sure if he could take care of all three of them.

Not liking that he had lost his Alpha’s attention, Calum wiggled his bum, wanting Ashton to move his fingers, which were still inside him, again.

“Sorry babe.” Ashton giggled, noticing the desperation on his boyfriend’s face.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good.” He whispered hotly in his ear as if it was a secret, sucking on the skin beneath his earlobe before moving up to line himself up with the boy’s hole; he simply couldn’t wait any longer and he knew Calum couldn’t either.

 

The eldest watched as his lover shut his eyes tightly, his mouth forming a perfect ‘o’ as Ashton bottomed out, a low, soft moan escaping his mouth.

His whole body trembled as he stilled for a bit; he needed Calum to adjust so it wouldn’t be too painful but he also needed to kinda move because the boy felt so good.

“Good?” the Alpha smirked. As soon as Calum bit his bottom lip and nodded, he pulled out completely and pushed back in, this time with more force.

“Oh god yes.” Calum whined, holding onto Ashton’s biceps, his fingernails digging into his flesh.

The blonde repeated that movement a few times before starting the fuck the boy in a steady pace, sweat covering both their body’s as the headboard hit the wall over and over again.

The feeling of Calum’s tight and wet heat around his cock and the sounds of the headboard, the moans and the skin slapping against skin wasn’t the only thing occupying Ashton’s mind though for he could practically smell Luke and Michael getting wet and hard too. He knew that by the time he’d get the chance to fuck the two of them though, Calum would already be painfully hard again and desperate for his help.

“Michael” he said with a breathless voice, the younger boy tearing his gaze away from where the Alpha and Omega were connected and looking his Alpha in the eyes.

“Fuck Luke for me, will you?”

“What?” he asked, his voice sounding insecure.

“You heard me. Fuck Luke. I don’t have time to fuck the two of you now that Calum is in heat.” He explained through grunts and growls, his body speeding up as he could sense Calum getting very close to cumming again.

“But I…” he said, and this probably was the first time he didn’t obey Ashton right away. The blonde knew it was because he requested something against his nature though, so he couldn’t possibly get mad at him.

“Let Luke ride you.” He said. Even though Calum could cum any moment, he probably wouldn’t be completely satisfied any time soon.

While his body kept going at the same pace, his eyes were focused on his other two Omegas’. Michael moved so he could lean against the headboard, looking at Luke expectantly. Ashton wondered what was going through his mind right now, since he was about to do something he wasn’t made for to do. He didn’t seem uncomfortable but Ashton checked anyways.

“Okay?” he asked, making Calum whine because he needed his Alpha’s attention. After Michael had nodded and Luke had sunken down on his dick, Ashton payed attention to the raven haired boy again, kissing him feverishly while the Omega’s body started shaking again, shooting white stripes of cum onto his own belly.

Calum panted, his eyes closed and his forehead covered in sweat. Ashton kissed the corner of his mouth and brushed his fingers through his sweaty hair. He knew the boy was exhausted but his heat wasn’t done with him yet.

“Wanna go another round?” Ashton asked without even pulling his dick out of the boy.

“Yes please.” Calum whimpered, now wrapping a hand around his own dick. The Alpha was quick to slap it away and replace the hand by his larger one.

Ashton started leaving open mouth kisses all around his jaw, his neck, his collarbone and his nipple, gently biting down on one and smirking at the filthy moan that left his lover’s mouth.

He started rocking his hips again, not bothering to start at a slow pace.

When the eldest quickly glanced over at Michael and Luke he saw the two of them with their eyes shut and their mouths hanging open, moaning and cursing from the pleasure that went through their body.

Since the two weren’t in heat, they could both cum without an Alpha and they would be satisfied after just one round; Ashton was kinda proud of him for coming up with this solution.

“Ash…” Calum panted, already close to cumming again and it wasn’t the first time Ashton wondered what it would feel like to cum multiple times. He’d probably never find out.

“Knot me” his eyes opened when he said it, looking straight into Ashton’s. He kissed him in response; he had already expected the Omega to request this since every Omega in heat wanted that and he had already decided that, of course, he was going to knot his third Omega.

If he hadn’t been too busy slamming into Calum he would have probably thought about how they could all bond now but that was something he could always think about later, when the four of them weren’t fucking each other’s brains out.

Ashton could feel his knot starting to grow, as if it had been waiting for Calum to say those two words and he watched the boy’s face as it pushed past his rim little by little.

“Oh yeah” Calum moaned, feeling it too.

Ashton was now moving both his hips and the hand on the boy’s dick as fast as possible, wanting to finally cum himself. He could feel his knot was almost all the way in and with one last thrust the two of them were connected by his knot, making them both cum.

Ashton looked the Omega straight in his eyes as he licked his cum off his hands, giggling a little as he did. He let himself fall on top of the younger boy, suddenly feeling how utterly exhausted he was.

 

“Hi” Calum whispered after they had both caught their breath.

Luke and Michael had finished a little while ago and were now cuddling next to the other couple, watching Ashton and Calum.

“Hi”Ashton responded, smiling before kissing the boy’s cheek. Knotting always was something very intimate but the first time was even better; the Alpha could feel an overwhelming feeling of fondness and love for the boy radiating around the two of them and all he wanted to do was kiss and cuddle him.

“I love you.” He said, kissing him again and again.

“You’re only saying that because you’re knot it shoved up my ass.” Calum chuckled and Ashton rolled his eyes.

“Within two hours you’ll be begging me to knot you again.”

“Two hours?” Calum’s eyes grew big and Ashton could see he was genuinely shocked.

“Yeah, more or less…” he told the young Omega. He thought back to Michael’s first heat, how he had been hard every other hour because there was nobody around to properly take care of him. After Ashton had been presented it had gotten a bit more bearable, luckily for him.

 

About ten minutes had passed and Ashton’s knot was still as big as it had been when he had pushed it inside of Calum and he could tell the Omega was growing uncomfortable. Ashton kissed him on the lips and promised him it would be over soon, his lips staying against Calum while he talked. Even though Omega’s never really seemed to enjoy being knotted for long, Ashton never minded the waiting. He loved being this close to his boyfriends, feeling so connected to them. There was nothing more intimate to an Alpha than this; to them, it was the ultimate way to experience love.

 

It didn’t take long after that before he could feel his knot slowly shrinking and once it was small enough, he pulled out of the boy beneath him, slick and cum dripping out of his hole instantly. He placed one last kiss on top of the boy’s lips, not liking the fact he can’t feel him around him anymore. He knew it wouldn’t take long though.

“Get some sleep.” He told his three Omegas.

“The next few days are going to be interesting.”


	2. Chapter 2

Two days had passed and as every heat-period, Ashton had spent more time fucking his Omega in heat than he had sleeping or eating and he was in desperate need of a shower; as was Calum. There were only two or three days left though, and even though Ashton was exhausted, he didn’t necessarily want Calum’s heat to end yet. Even though he was an Omega just like Luke and Michael, sex with him was still new and Ashton loved exploring his body, finding out what the differences and similarities between his three boyfriends were.

 

When Ashton woke up, the bed was empty; which was kinda weird because usually Omegas in heat wouldn’t leave their Alpha’s side unless they had no other choice.

The blonde quickly got up, already feeling himself getting worried.

“Calum?” he called out as he stepped into the bathroom, only to find it was empty.

He walked down the stairs and that’s when he heard the boy’s voice.

 

“This is gonna kill Ashton.” He heard Calum say, worry evident in his voice.

“We’ll need to take care of each other as much as possible, no matter how hard it is.” Michael said.

“He won’t be able to handle it otherwise.”

Ashton furrowed his brows in confusion; were the questioning his ‘Alpha-ness’?

 

“Ash, no!” Luke exclaimed when the eldest pushed the door open and stepped into the kitchen.

The warning came too late though, for the strong scent hit him immediately. He felt himself getting dizzy and tried to grab something, anything to keep himself standing but when the three Omegas rushed closer to catch him, it became too much; everything went black.

 

\---

 

When Ashton woke up for the second time that morning, he was in bed again. This time, it wasn’t empty though. Luke, Michael and Calum were all sitting around him, concern evident on their faces.

The first thing the Alpha did was feeling his nose, for there was something different about it.

“Don’t take it off.” Michael warned him, to which Ashton shot him a questioning look.

“Nose plugs?” he checked.

“Michael bought them after you passed out.” Luke told him.

“Apparently Alphas can’t handle the smell of three or more Omega’s in heat in such a small room.”

The three Omega’s almost looked guilty as the words left Michael’s mouth.

 

“Did you guys take your last-minute suppressants?” Ashton wondered after a little while of silence, since his three Omega’s in heat were quite calm right now. 

Calum nodded.

Last-minute suppressants could be used by both Alphas and Omegas to suppress their heat or rut for an hour or so. The boys all used them during shows and the Omegas sometimes used them when Ashton wasn’t around. It doesn’t take the scent away though.

“Okay good. Then I’m gonna eat something real quick; I am starving and I don’t think I’ll get any time to eat the next few days.” Ashton giggled.

“We already got you something.” Calum said, as he stood and grabbed a tray filled with food. They had made him bacon and eggs, two sandwiches, a croissant, coffee and two glasses of orange juice.

“I’m not even sure that’ll be enough for three or four days, but thanks.” The eldest grinned, starting with his coffee.

 

He tried no to show it but he was actually a bit worried; how the hell was he going to take care of the boys? He could make them fuck each other but it wouldn’t be enough, he’d had to fuck all of them at least once for them to be satisfied and the satisfaction would never last long. And they probably all wanted him to knot them, and that was something he wasn’t capable of doing three times in a row; he needed at least two or three hours to recover.

 

\---

 

The four of them were on the couch, Calum and Ashton in the middle with the other two on either side of them. Calum’s head was on Ashton’s shoulder and he absentmindedly brushed his hand through the black hair.

He was quite glad the boy’s had taken their suppressants, not just for himself but also for Calum; he could use an extra hour of rest. Heats were always a lot to handle but Omegas eventually got used to it, learned how to deal with it. Calum didn’t know how to do that yet.

 

The Alpha tried to remain as calm as possible as he kept glancing at the clock; they had only seven minutes left or so. Ashton knew it was silly to count down to exactly an hour after his boyfriends had taken their pills since it didn’t work like that but this was the first time – and hopefully the last – he had to deal with three horny Omegas and that was something every Alpha would worry over.

 

The eldest took a sip from his third cup of coffee that morning – Luke had insisted he’d drink that much to make sure he’d have enough energy – and that’s when it started.

“Ash…” Michael started whining and the Alpha looked his way immediately.

The guitarist’s jaw tightened as he palmed his hardening dick and his eyes fell shut. Ashton stood up and pulled his hand away from his crotch, intertwining their fingers and pulling the boy towards the bedroom, Luke and Calum following closely. He pushed the boy so he fell on the bed on his back and crawled towards him, his large hands unbuttoning his flannel while Michael bit his bottom lip, jerking his hips upwards helplessly.

“I’ll take care of you baby.” Ashton promised him with a low voice and lust filled eyes, all nervousness from earlier gone now that his Omega needed him. He threw the dark green flannel somewhere across the room and pulled the boy’s skinny jeans and boxers down.

“Spread your legs.” He told him and the boy did what he was told.

“Cal, take care of his dick for me.” He told the raven haired boy. The younger boy quickly nodded his head and crawled over to Michael as well, kissing him on the lips before doing what he was told to do. He hadn’t given many blowjobs yet, only a few times before Ashton had been presented as an Alpha to help Mikey out.

The Alpha didn’t have time to admire the way Calum kitten-licked his boyfriend’s head though for the boy’s leaking hole was only inches away from his face.

His flat tongue moved over it so he could taste his slick a few times before he sucked on the boy’s rim. He kinda wanted to take his nose plugs out for he missed being able to smell his boyfriend’s arousal plus he had to pull back more often to catch his breath this way but he knew he simply couldn’t.

Michael whined when he pulled back completely but the sound turned into a soft moan as soon as Ashton’s two long fingers pushed into him.

He started moving them in and out of the boy when the next Omega could feel the suppressants wearing of.

 

“Ashton.” It was Luke’s desperate voice. He almost sounded as if he was sorry for getting hard because now Michael had to share their Alpha with him.

“Come here baby.” The drummer told the blue eyed boy.

“Undress yourself.”

It a matter of seconds, Luke was completely naked besides Ashton, waiting impatiently for him to do something.

“Stand up.”

Luke stood on top of the mattress, his dick right next to the Alpha’s face and the eldest took his cock in his mouth without stilling the hand that was pleasuring Michael.  

“Fuck my mouth.” He said after pulling off quickly; he couldn’t concentrate on both.

“But your nose...” Luke mumbled, and Ashton’s heart would’ve melted at how thoughtful the boy was despite being painfully hard if he hadn’t been too occupied trying to think of a way to handle this situation.

“Do it. I’ll let you know when to pull back.”

 

As soon as Luke’s head hit the back of Ashton’s throat for the first time, Michael’s body started shaking and his moans started growing louder.

Ashton placed his free hand on top of Calum’s head, telling him without words not to pull back now and Michael’s body arched up from the mattress, coming deep inside Calum’s warm mouth.

Calum pulled off of Michael, his face bright red and breathing heavily. Ashton looked up at Luke who got it immediately and pulled out.

“You still okay?” Ashton checked with Calum, who nodded. The Alpha figured his suppressants worked a little longer because this was the first time he had taken them and the eldest was more than thankful for that.

Michael started rocking his hips, trying to get Ashton to move his fingers inside of him again but instead of doing that, he pulled them out, making the blue haired boy whine like a little kid who was just denied some candy.

“Relax babe. I’m gonna fuck you now, yeah?” He said before kissing the boy’s thigh, sucking a rather large hickey there before lining up. He wasted no time in going slow, slamming into him immediately because he knew Michael could take it. He turned his face to Luke again, opening his mouth and telling him without words he could continue what he had been doing earlier. The two Omega’s moaned in unison and it was one of the hottest sounds Ashton had ever heard; he couldn’t wait for Calum to join in.

 

It wasn’t easy though, keeping his face still while his hips fucked into Michael in the pace he knew the younger boy liked it. He had to do it though, for them. He was the Alpha, the one in control; he was responsible for the three Omegas and even though it wasn’t always easy, he didn’t have a choice but to take care of them. He loved it though, having three boys to take care of all the time and he knew that if he ever needed them, if he ever could not take care of them or himself that they’d do anything for him.

 

The thoughts left his brains as soon as they had entered for the movement of Luke’s hips became sloppy as he was getting closer to his first orgasm that day.

Ashton sucked a little harder and hummed around him and even though he kinda needed to pull back to breath, he forced himself to wait for Luke to cum.

“Fuck, Ashton.” The youngest cried out as he came, filling Ashton’s mouth with his cum.

The Alpha pulled off as soon the boy came down from his high to breath. His hips started jerking into Michael with more force which made him cum for the second time.

 

“No, Ash, please don’t.” the eldest Omega let out a noise that sounded a lot like a sob when Ashton pulled out and told Luke to stand on his hands and knees so that he could fuck him next.

“I’m sorry baby, you and Cal will need to help yourself until I’m done with Luke.” Ashton said in a stern voice while lining up with Luke. He spread the boy’s cheeks, rubbed his thumb over Luke’s wet hole before pushing his dick inside of him.

Once he had a steady pace going on, he wrapped one arm around the boy’s chest and pulled him up so they were back to chest. The blonde Omega let his head fall back on the older boy’s shoulder so he could cover his neck in kisses and love bites.

 

From the corner of his eyes Ashton could see Calum undressing himself while Michael jerked himself off. He was biting his lips so hard the Alpha was afraid it was going to bleed but he couldn’t do anything about it yet.

“Calum, do you think you’re wet enough from watching to help Mikey out?” The drummer asked, not wanting Calum to do anything he wasn’t comfortable with despite the situation.

A slight brush crept up the boy’s cheeks as he nodded and Michael’s hands grabbed the raven haired boy’s waist, pulling him as close as possible.  It looked like he had quite enjoyed topping with Luke a little while ago despite being an Omega. Ashton figured it was better than having to jerk off alone while being desperately in heat but he wasn’t sure he’d _ever_ bottom, rut or no rut.

The eldest Omega tried to undress the boy with only one hand, his right stroking his dick rapidly and Calum giggled a little before deciding to help the poor boy out.

 

In the meantime Luke’s muscles had all given out and the boy would’ve fallen face first on the mattress if it hadn’t been for Ashton’s arms around him. The only indication he wasn’t actually passed out were the moans and the occasional ‘fuck yeah’s’, ‘Ash, you feel so good inside of me’s’ and the ‘Oh my god’s’

He looked quite close to cumming and even though it was only going to be the second time that night, Ashton was planning on knotting him. He had been trying to hold back ever since he had found out all three of them were going to beg him to do so, so it didn’t take long for his knot to grow enough for Luke to notice.

“Ash, it won’t go down yet.” Luke whined. He knew his body, knew his dick wouldn’t be satisfied after only two orgasms. Being knot usually did the trick, but not before Luke had reached his high _at least_ three times.

“We don’t have many other options babe.” Ashton said, taking his earlobe between his teeth and gently biting down before sucking a hickey below his ear, needing to reassure the blonde Omega he knew what he was doing even though he had no clue.

 

He only hoped this would get Luke’s dick down a little faster so he could make Michael cum again before Calum’s suppressants would wear off too and he’d have to fuck him through his last bit of heat while Michael would be begging for him to knot him too. And then he’d still have to knot Calum for that eventually was the only thing that could truly satisfy an Omega. To them it was the confirmation that they had been a good Omega to their Alpha; it was pure instinct.

 

What had Ashton ever done to deserve this situation?

 

Luke pushed his hips back when he felt Ashton losing focus and the eldest grew frustrated by his own lack of concentration – or maybe he was too concentrated. He tightened his jaw as a low growl escaped his throat, his hips jerking forward faster and harder as he felt his knot pushing past Luke’s rim a little with each thrust.

“You’re going to cum so hard for me Lukey, the neighbours from three houses away will hear the two of us scream. And then you’re going to relax your body and let your pretty cock go soft. You’re gonna be a good little Omega for me so I can knot Mikey next, okay?” Ashton told the boy, hoping his words, his ascendency, would trigger the boy’s instinct so he’d really go soft after cumming only twice.

Luke nodded as he bit on his bottom lip, trying to stop from moaning at the Alpha’s words but failing. Calum and Michael both joined in; they couldn’t help it, it just was the way their body would react whenever Ashton used his authority like this.

 

Hearing his Omegas moaning because of him was what eventually pushed Ashton over the edge. His knot entered Luke and he held the boy tightly as his body shook from how intense his orgasm was. The youngest came too, untouched, his sperm dripping on the blankets beneath them as Ashton’s low moans and Luke’s high pitched ones filled the room.

The Alpha let him and the Omega in his arms fall over so they were now lying down on their bed, their body’s connected by Ashton’s knot. It would take a minute or ten before he could pull out and though he usually loved it, this time he couldn’t fully enjoy it because he still had two Omega’s who needed him.

 

When Ashton looked over to Michael and Calum, they seemed to do alright though. The bassist was riding Michael now, the blue haired boy jerking Calum off and it looked as if he was close to coming.

Calum had his head thrown back as he circled his hips on top of Michael; Ashton had to look away because he wasn’t sure his knot would shrink if he’d watch them any longer.

 

He tried to focus on Luke completely, kissed his neck gently and listened to his breath even out. It surprised him how easy it was to block the other two Omegas but he guessed it was because he was connected to Luke in a way that made his heart flutter and his brain go fuzzy; it was his instinct to be all over Luke and no one else right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is a little short compared to the first two chapters but thanks to @selvish I decided to add another chapter where Ashton goes into rut :)

Once Ashton could pull out of Luke, he told the blonde to go out for a little while; if he’d stay he’d probably get hard again from watching and hearing them. It had been against both their nature to part right after knotting but they had no choice and they knew that.

 

Ashton turned to the two Omegas to his right. Calum was lying on his back with Michael hovering above him; both boys had a dick in their mouth.

The Alpha could feel his dick twitching at what he saw though it wasn’t getting hard just yet.

He slowly crawled over to the two and Michael looked at him through the fringe that was hanging in front of his eyes; he looked absolutely gorgeous with a dick in his mouth.

“Such good Omegas...” Ashton praised the two of them, bringing one hand up to cup the boy’s cheek.

“Sucking each other off so I have enough time to get hard again” he continued, lowering his head so he could gently take one of Calum’s balls in his mouth, making the younger boy moan.

“I promise I’ll fuck the two of you good, you deserve that much…”

Michael had let go of Calum’s dick and was licking and sucking on one side of it, Ashton joining him. Their tongues occasionally met and Ashton had never known he liked sharing a cock with someone until now.

 

“Ashton…” Michael started whining soon enough; he had done everything he could to give Ashton some time to handle the situation but it was starting to hurt and Ashton knew that.

“Turn around.” He told the boy and helped him so he was still hovering above Calum, but this time, his face was right above the raven haired boy’s. He immediately started kissing him hungrily, his mouth soon traveling down to leave open mouthed kissed around his jaw and collarbone. He didn’t leave marks though; that was something only Alphas did.

 

Ashton’s mouth took Calum’s dick completely in now and while his head moved up and down, letting the boy’s head hit the back of his throat, three of his fingers starting moving into Michael’s slick-covered hole again. His arm was in an uncomfortable position and soon enough it started to hurt but he couldn’t stop. Luckily he could slowly feel his dick getting hard again and suddenly he realized he could take the nose plugs out now that Luke was gone; that probably would help him getting fully erect faster.

He quickly pulled off of both Omegas, making them both whine from the loss of contact. He quickly pulled out his nose plugs and he was hit by their scents right away. He forced his eyes to shut and inhaled as he could feel his whole body react to the smell.

 

He licked over Michael’s hole because his slick smelled too good while his large hand wrapped around Calum’s dick, jerking him off. His tongue lapped up as much slick as possible before he dipped his tongue in a bit, making Michael moan and wiggle his bum a little for more, more, more.

Not being able to wait any longer either, since his dick was now getting hard for the second time that day, he pushed two fingers inside of Michael.

He didn’t really need the stretch though so Ashton pulled out, gripped Michael’s hips, lined himself up and pushed inside of him, starting to fuck into him in a steady pace. Michael started moaning into Calum’s mouth, while the youngest was whining because no one was touching his dick anymore.

Ashton, who was biting his lip because Michael felt way too good, tried to wrap one hand around Calum but since the boy was lying beneath the blue haired Omega, he couldn’t really reach it without having to stop what he was doing to Michael.

Without warning his Omegas, Ashton pulled out of Mikey, pulled him back so his face was met with Calum’s crotch.

“Suck.” Was all he said before he went back to fucking Michael.

The oldest Omega obeyed happily, humming and moaning around Calum’s erection while Ashton kept hitting his prostate over and over again.

The Alpha knew Michael wasn’t going to last long; he had already cum four times today and Ashton wondered if it was possible for his dick to go soft without Ashton knotting him. He didn’t think it was possible but as long as he didn’t knot anyone he could keep making the two Omega’s both cum so he just planned on keeping his knot the size it was right now and make the others orgasm as many times as possible.

 

It wasn’t easy though, not letting his knot grow while he could feel Michael’s walls clenching around him, hearing him moan and pant as he pulled off of Calum while he came. His hips jerked forward and his body shook as he painted the blankets beneath him white.

 

When Ashton pulled out of Michael for the second time that day without knotting him, Michael started whining again.

“You can’t make me wait any longer Ash. It’s not fair and it hurts.” He almost sobbed with how painfully hard he still was.

The Alpha glanced at Calum who was hard too but somehow managed to wait his turn.

“Okay baby.” He shushed Michael. He kinda understood where he was coming from, his suppressants had worn off almost an hour before Calum’s so maybe it was better to take care of him first and then he could give all his attention to the last Omega.

“Go lie down on your back.” He told the elder of the two. He took Michael’s ankles in his hands and lifted his legs up so that they were against his chest. He pushed into Michael and continued what he had been doing and this time he didn’t hold back.

While he was getting lost in Michael’s heat, his knot growing now that he was giving his all, Calum crawled over to him to kiss him, rubbing his erection against Ashton’s hip to let him know he needed his attention too.

“Fuck” Ashton cursed into Calum’s mouth as his knot started pushing inside of Michael while a stream of profanities left the blue haired Omega’s mouth.

“Knot me Ash. Please, please knot me.” He panted, gripping the sheets, his knuckles turning white.

Ashton bent forward, kissed Michael’s mouth before sucking marks into his neck and with one last push their bodies were connected by his knot.

 

Next to their two bodies Calum started jerking off, already thinking about how Ashton was going to knot him in less than an hour.

The blonde didn’t notice him though. He was covering Michael’s face in kisses while he praised him for doing so well. He sucked another hickey into his skin, licking over it afterwards while his arms pulled Michael impossible closer against him.

The Omega’s eyes started falling shut. He had a lazy smile around his lips now that his duty was fulfilled and his dick was going down.

Ashton kept whispering sweet nothings in his ear, gently sucking on his earlobe.

“I love you.” Michael told Ashton and the Alpha smiled.

“I love you too Mikey.”

The four boys told each other they loved them all the time but the love they felt radiating through their body’s while being connected like this was always more intense. And it would be even better once they’d be officially bonded.

Ashton didn’t want to discuss that until all three of their heats were over and all of them could think straight again though.

 

\---

 

It had taken Ashton a little over ten minutes to get his knot to shrink and when he had pulled out, his instinct had told him to stay close to Michael, to never let him go but he had told the boy to leave, just as he had done to Luke.

 

Ashton was currently connected to Calum, who was lying lifelessly in his arms. He had cum six times total because Ashton had sucked his cock until his dick was hard again and then he had fucked him until he was able to knot; that had taken quite some time.

Michael and Luke had joined them on the bed by now, but not after taking new last-minute suppressants.

“We really need to use long lasting suppressants from now on.” Ashton spoke while he brushed a hand through Calum’s little curls. He kissed the boy’s temple and his eyes fluttered open a little to show his Alpha he was still awake – sort off.

“That way we can plan your heats. I suggest the three of you can take turns in having your heat during my rut.”

Luke and Michael nodded. Calum didn’t really react but he didn’t even know what it was like to be with an Alpha in rut yet; he’d find out soon enough though. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ashton had always been possessive over his boyfriends. It had gotten worse after he had been presented as an Alpha. Since that day, he found himself glaring at every single person who did as much as look at his Omega and two unpresented boyfriends.

 

The four boys stepped into their favourite bar, Ashton walking in front of his three Omegas while he looked around for an empty table. In the meantime he made sure no one was staring at one of his boyfriends. He felt Calum grabbing his hand and he squeezed it in order to make him relax a little. The raven haired boy had only been presented for three weeks now and he still felt a little overwhelmed whenever he could smell multiple Alphas in the same room as him.

He knew Ashton was a strong Alpha but he still got scared sometimes. Michael and Luke had been the same way in the beginning but they had learned to handle it and Ashton knew Calum would too.

 

The three Omegas sat down as Ashton went to get them all a beer. While he was waiting at the bar, he kept glancing their way to make sure they were doing okay. Calum was sitting between Michael and Luke and he looked a lot more relaxed now that his two boyfriends were joking around. Ashton felt a fond smile appearing on his face while watching them.

“Are they yours?”

Ashton looked around and looked into the eyes of another Alpha.

“Yes.” He said, making himself look bigger right away, wanting to intimidate the boy in case he got any ideas.

“I already got my mate.” The boy said as he broke eye contact to show he wasn’t a threat. Ashton smirked; he loved winning stare-downs.

“I was just curious who they belonged to. They must be a handful.” The Alpha spoke. He didn’t seem too bad so Ashton figured it wouldn’t hurt to chat a bit.

“They are.” Ashton chuckled.

“But it’s worth it.”

The boy nodded.

“Did you know they were Omega’s when you started dating them?”

“No. None of us were presented when we met. I figured they would all be Alpha’s and we had to find an Omega.”

The boy furrowed his brows; though being in polyamorous relationship wasn’t uncommon, most people still tried to find balance in their relationship – most Alphas didn’t want more than two Omegas and most Omegas didn’t want more than two Alphas.

Ashton decided to ignore him.

The bartender handed him the four beers he had been waiting for and as soon as he had paid, he took the bottles and left without saying another word to the other Alpha.

 

The eldest sat down next to Luke, making sure to sit as close to the youngest Omega as possible as he threw an arm around the boy. The boy curled into his side as if he was made to be there and a lazy smile decorated Ashton’s face as he quietly hummed along to the music.

Michael was talking about an idea for a new song but the Alpha wasn’t really paying attention. He was watching his Omegas, thinking about how they weren’t officially his yet since they weren’t bonded and he really wanted to bring that up soon but he didn’t know how. Bonding was a big thing; it would connect them in a way it would physically hurt to be apart for too long, to not be in each other’s arms every other hour of the day for the rest of their lives. But Ashton had wanted it for so long, even before he had knotted Michael for the first time. He had known he was in love and wanted to spend the rest of his life with these three boys before any of them had been presented. He had been young back then, but his feelings hadn’t changed and he knew they never would.

He knew he couldn’t just blurt out ‘ _hey guys lets bond tonight’_ right now, in the middle of a bar while they were drinking beer but he just wanted it so badly.

He had heard stories about it, how bonded mates practically felt each other’s emotions, could almost read each other’s thoughts; he wanted, _needed_ that, more than anything.

 

“What do you think Ash?”

It was Calum’s voice that brought the eldest back to reality.

“I’m sorry, what?” he asked as three pairs of eyes landed on him.

Michael chuckled softly as both Calum and Luke just smiled at him.

“We were talking about letting you sing more often, if that’s okay with you. The fans love it.”

“Oh.” Ashton shrugged. He loved singing but he probably liked listening to his boyfriends better.

“I like it the way it is now, I guess. I don’t really have enough lung capacity to drum and sing at the same time anyways.” He said truthfully.

“And I like the way the girls freak out whenever I do get a solo.”

Calum nodded and continued discussing the new album while Ashton let his thoughts wander elsewhere again. The four of them had gone back to work as soon as his Omegas’ heats were over and their team was getting ready for a few very busy weeks. The four of them tried to get as much rest as necessary to prepare for whatever was coming. They sorta knew what to expect since they had done this before but their fame had grown so much since the last album and to say Ashton was a little nervous was an understatement. He knew they had bodyguards and all, but he was supposed to protect his boys, calm them down whenever they would get mobbed or when they would receive hate; no matter how many people loved their music, it almost was impossible not to get hate and the Omegas didn’t always handle it that well. To be honest, Ashton didn’t either but he could hide it in order to take care of his boys. He knew that wasn’t healthy but his instinct told him to do so and as long as his Omegas were happy, he was too. That’s how the whole system worked and Ashton knew he could not fight that.

 

Michael went to get their second round of beer and though Ashton didn’t like the thought of leaving his Omegas alone, he really had to use the bathroom.

If it was up to him he’d make his boys hold hands and follow him everywhere he went.

“I’ll be right back.” He promised Luke as he withdrew his arm and left in the direction of the restrooms.

 

He wasn’t sure if the small room was simply that hot or that it was him but Ashton could feel sweat forming on his forehead and beneath his armpits, staining his shirt as he felt himself getting dizzy.

It wasn’t until he had to grab a sink to keep himself from falling over that he knew what was going on; this had happened many times before. 

He splashed some water in his face before making his way towards his boys.

When he walked past a random Omega he had to close his eyes as he inhaled her scent, his whole body reaction to it and if Luke, Calum and Michael hadn’t been on his mind, he would’ve probably pushed her in a stall by now and just taken her and – _No. You have Luke, Cal and Mikey. Focus Ashton._

 

He could feel eyes on him as he walked towards their booth, most of them Omegas who were staring hungrily at him because of his own scent but he managed to ignore them.

The Alpha had almost reached the table when an Omega threw herself at Ashton, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing her face to the crook of his neck to sniff.

“Get off of me.” He growled, his eyes focused on a slightly confused Luke. His eyes were big, pupils dilated, his mouth hanging slightly open and Ashton knew he had smelled him too.

He pushed the girl off of him and grabbed the blond since he was closest to him, kissing him messily, gaining quite some attention from the people around them before telling the three Omegas to hold hands. He held Luke’s hand and pulled the three out of the bar. People made way for them, intimidated by the strong Alpha’s dark gaze. He looked as if he could kill anyone who would cross his path and honestly, Ashton wouldn’t be surprised if he would. He just wanted to be home with his boyfriends right now, preferably on their bed without any clothes on, sucking or riding his dick;Ashton bit his bottom lip, just thinking about it made him feel hot all over.

 

“Michael, in the front.” He told the oldest Omega. The boy had been presented the longest and somehow had learned how to control himself, knew how not to react to an Alpha’s strong scent – at least for a little while.

Calum wasn’t handling it that well, it was as if he was drawn to the drummer; Michael and Luke had been the same in the beginning.

“Calum, I need you to _wait.”_ He told the boy as he tried to keep him off of him even though his body told him he needed him closer.

“We need to get home safely first and I can’t concentrate if you don’t keep your cool, okay?” he looked into the Omega’s eyes, warning him with just his gaze and Calum bit his bottom lip as he nodded. He didn’t look very sure of himself though.

 

Ashton wished the others would get their license already.

 

\---

 

Calum didn’t really ‘keep his cool’ and Ashton could tell Luke was having trouble as well. Ashton had opened all the windows so the scent wouldn’t be too strong but it didn’t really work. He didn’t know exactly _how_ but he could tell the two in the back were hard and he could smell Calum was already soaking wet too. He was a little proud the boy was in that state because of his scent alone but he couldn’t really dwell on that fact right now; instead he stared at the road in front of him and tried not to think about the three Omegas and what he was going to do with them once they’d reach the house.

 

“Ashton.” Calum whimpered as he reached out his arm, placing his hand on the Alpha’s shoulder because that was all he could reach from his spot in the back.

Ashton tightened his jaw as he felt the skin Calum had touched practically burning.

His eyes searched the road, wanting to find an empty parking lot or whatever; he simply couldn’t drive like this.

What he found was better than a parking lot though.

 

The eldest wasted no time in parking his car in front of the cheap motel and he knew he was probably going to regret this decision afterwards but it was better than crashing so…

His Omegas didn’t really seem to mind, they happily followed him towards the reception.

The woman behind the desk – an Alpha, Ashton could tell by her smell – shot him an unimpressed look as he paid for one night and quickly grabbed the key, offering her a hasty ‘thank you’ before searching for the room.

 

The Alpha didn’t really take his time to look around the room, and even if he had wanted to, his Omegas wouldn’t let him. Calum threw himself in his arms right away, burying his face in the crook of his neck as he inhaled his strong scent before leaving a trail of kisses, from his neck, to his collarbone and back up to his jaw. Ashton’s hand wrapped around the boy’s middle and he walked him back until his legs hit the back and he let himself fall on top of it.

Before he could get on the bed and crawl over to the raven haired boy, Michael stood in front of him. He had already pulled off his shirt and he smirked a little at Ashton’s hungry stare.

The eldest kissed him on the lips. The kiss was sloppy as his left hand grabbed a handful of blue hair while his other hand grabbed his ass, squeezing it to make Michael whimper softly.

He tugged his head back by his hair so his mouth could suck at his pale skin, leaving as many marks as possible. His tongue licked over the biggest spot to sooth his skin a little and all Michael could do was helplessly grind his crotch against Ashton’s thigh in response.

The Alpha took a step back and inspected Michael’s neck proudly before pushing him on the bed next to Calum.

“Undress each other.” He told them. As always, they didn’t need to be told twice; their lips connected while Michael’s hands found the hem of Calum’s tank top while the younger Omega tried his hardest to unbuckle Michael’s belt without breaking the kiss.

 

When Ashton looked to his left he found Luke staring at him hungrily, biting his lip, knowing it was his turn. The Alpha outstretched his arm and as soon as Luke took his hand, he pulled him so they were chest to chest.

“Hi.” Luke giggled and Ashton smiled and replied with a ‘hey you’ before kissing the boy too. It started out slow but thanks to Ashton’s rut it soon enough turned into a passionate and sloppy kiss.

Though an Alpha in rut had more control over his body than an Omega in heat, he still didn’t really waste any time and Ashton didn’t really talk during heat- or rutsex – except for the occasional orders of course.

He saved the talking for whenever nobody was in heat or rut, whenever they were able to take things slow. Ashton absolutely loved those nights, but they were rare, since there were four of them; they only had one week of no heats and no ruts and some days in between heats.

 

Ashton started unbuttoning Luke’s flannel, his large fingers not really cooperating and he could slowly feel himself getting annoyed with them. He grabbed the boy’s shirt in both his hands and tore it open, the action gaining attention from all three Omegas.  

“Hey, that was my favourite flannel.” Calum pouted, though his eyes looked big and dark because it had been quite hot to watch.

“I’ll buy you a new one.” Ashton promised with his lips already against Luke’s skin, his mouth leaving wet kisses and marks all over his chest while he made quick work of the boy’s skinny jeans.

 

The two boys on the bed were in nothing but their boxers, palming each other as they watched their Alpha closely, wanting nothing more than his attention all for themselves.

As soon as Luke’s jeans were off as well, Ashton pushed him next to the other two on the bed, standing on front of them with a cocky grin, admiring _his_ boys before crawling next to them. Three pair of grabby hands were on him as soon as he had reached them, getting rid of his clothes as quickly as possible, making Ashton giggle a little despite the situation. There were two hands in his hair and one in his boxers while two other hands – Ashton wasn’t sure if these two belonged to the same person – were trying to get his jeans off. All in all, it was a mess and he decided to help his Omegas out – as he always did.

“Okay, hold up.” He told them as he quickly undressed himself instead and lied down on the bed with his hands folded behind his head; his boyfriends knew what he expected of them right away. Luke settled in between his legs, grabbing the base of his erection which was pretty much aching to be finally touched while Michael gave his undivided attention to Ashton’s nipples, knowing they were quite sensitive – especially whenever he was in rut – and Calum kept him busy by kissing him.

 

Maybe being an Alpha in rut wasn’t supposed to let his Omegas do all the work but he had three of them and it was a little hard to get them to listen to him while they were so overwhelmed by his scent. He decided he’d let them do whatever they like to him just a little longer and then he’d take control again.

Right now he was too busy concentrating on Luke’s tongue swirling around his length while Michael sucks on his right nipple, his hands playing with the left and Calum is softly moaning into Ashton’s mouth while he palms the boy; he would’ve been writhing on the bed from overstimulation if he hadn’t been in rut.

 

It didn’t take long before the Alpha inside of him started feeling restless though. Lying around, letting others do the work was against his nature and he could only ignore that for so long.

He got up, pushed Luke off of him and on his back and sat between his legs to suck him off instead. He quickly made a plan on how to satisfy all three Omegas before he would come while circling the blond boy’s rim with his index finger. He was pleased to find the boy was already quite wet, even though Ashton had barely touched him yet.

The eldest told the other two to stretch themselves – or each other, he didn’t care – open for him so he didn’t have to waste any time after fucking Luke.

Ashton didn’t watch as they got comfortable on the bed, in a position they could do what they were told to do but still watch the two blondes. Instead, he lowered his head and kitten-licked Luke’s head. He refused to push his finger into Luke or to take his dick in his mouth before the youngest was begging for it.

“Ash…” Luke started whining soon enough and Ashton grinned at him.

“What do you want baby?” he asked him and Luke bit his lip as his blue eyes stared into Ashton’s hazel ones.

“Touch me.” He said, but Ashton decided it wasn’t good enough, so he didn’t do anything until Luke started whining a bit louder.

“Please Ashton, just…” he let his head fall to the side as he bucked his hips up.

“Suck me off, make me feel good...” He moaned as Ashton pushed two fingers into the boy right away, pleased with the answer. Luke’s cheeks turned a pretty pink at his own words despite the situation he was in but Ashton didn’t see it since he was lowering his head, trying to take as much of Luke in as possible.

 

Breathy moans started falling from the younger boy’s lips as he tried to push his body back to meet Ashton’s thrusting fingers and Ashton took it as a sign he could add a third digit. His tongue swirled just below the boy’s head, making him arch his back from the bed.

Ashton was tempted to ask the boy if he wanted his Alpha to fuck him, to hear his voice break as he answered him but he was slowly getting desperate himself so he pulled off of the boy’s cock and pulled his fingers out of him, only to line himself up with his hole and push into him.

 

Luke and Ashton weren’t the only ones in the cheap motel room to moan at that; Calum and Michael seemed to enjoy the sight very much, as well as the knowledge than soon enough they would be in the position the other Omega was in right now.  

Ashton almost lost all control over his body as he felt the heat of Luke’s body and he jerked his hips forward in a steady pace; he knew the Omega wouldn’t last long.

The youngest made grabby hands at him and the Alpha bend over to connect their lips right away. He could hear Luke inhaling his scent and the boy immediately wrapped his hand around his own cock, feeling his dick twitch from just his Alpha’s smell.

Ashton was quick to reach between their bodies and wrap his hand around Luke’s, moving their hands over the boy’s leaking dick while his mouth went back to kissing the boy beneath him.

He swallowed all the moans that left Luke’s lips as he chased the boy’s orgasm. His thumb flicked over Luke’s head and that was what eventually sent him over the edge, his whole body trembling with the force of the orgasm. Ashton could feel the boy’s muscles clenching around his dick but he managed to hold back.

He pulled out of the blonde while their hands slowly moved up and down Luke’s dick until not a single drop was left to spill anymore. He pressed on last kiss to the Omega’s lips before moving over to Michael.

 

“Ready for some fun?” he winked before tugging the boy’s boxers down. The look on the blue haired Omega’s face said enough and Ashton smirked proudly.

God, he loved being their Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, I decided not to describe the way he made Mikey and Cal cum too because it was getting long and I was afraid I'd just repeat the same thing three times soo.. I am not going to write that.
> 
> I might write a fifth chapter about them bonding though, so let me know if anybody is in for that :)
> 
> Oh, and find me on tumblr :)  
> Abbypd.tumblr.com Xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo here are a few notes before you guys read this :)
> 
> This chapter is cheesy and cliché and contains VERY much fluff, which isn't my biggest talent but I hope you guys will like it.
> 
> Oh, and as always; thanks for reading :)

Life had been pretty great lately. A little over three months had gone by since Calum had been presented for the first time and, thanks to the long lasting suppressants the three Omegas were on, their heats weren’t synced anymore so they weren’t as stressful as they had been the first time.

 

Of course there were the rumours. People had noticed the raven haired boy was an Omega too and because Ashton had been a bit extra protective and possessive towards his newest Omega, everybody believed they were together now. It was nothing the band couldn’t handle though; the day Ashton had been presented as an Alpha everybody was convinced him and Michael were together and the same had happened with Luke. Conspiracy theories were a part of the job and maybe Ashton should have been a little more careful with showing affections towards his boys but he knew the truth would be out soon enough anyways.

Especially after what he had planned for today.

 

He had been thinking about bonding for quite a while and the urge to be connected to his Omegas that way grew stronger by the day. He felt himself growing so extremely jealous whenever he found them interaction with other Alphas - and even with other Omegas sometimes - and he just needed the whole world, but especially the boys themselves, to know they were _his. He_ was the one to provide for them, _he_ was the one that helped them through their heats, and _he_ was the one they’d spend the rest of their lives with and nobody else.

 

“Michael, get dressed.” Ashton said as he stepped into the living room, only to find Michael sitting on the couch in only his boxers.

“Oh and you boys might want to change into something a bit more fancy.” He told the three Omegas, grinning at their confused faces.

He was wearing his black skinny jeans and a dark green button down shirt himself. It might not seem _that_ fancy but it was a lot better than their usual tank tops or shirts with holes in them.

“Why?” Calum asked.

“I thought we had the day off.”

“We do.” Ashton agreed, without explaining anything.

“Now, get changed.” He added, making it sound a bit more stern when the two youngest hadn’t moved yet.

 

\---

 

“Where are we going?” Michael asked as soon as their driver started the car and Ashton rolled his eyes.

“What part of ‘I am not telling you’ do you not understand?” He smiled a small smile at the boy to make sure he knew he wasn’t actually annoyed with him but Michael still didn’t seem to like the answer.

He crossed his arms over his chest and stared out of the window but it was nothing Ashton hadn’t expected; Michael had never handled surprises very well.

 

The Alpha let his eyes wander over his three boyfriends. The blue haired Omega was wearing a plain grey shirt with a black jacket – which surprisingly wasn’t made out of leather this time – with his black skinny jeans. Calum was wearing a flannel that was pretty much black at the top and a dark shade of purple at the bottom and Luke had decided to go with a simple white button down shirt with a black leather jacket and Ashton couldn’t deny all three of them were looking incredibly hot. He told them so.

“You guys look really hot.”

“Thanks.” Calum smiled kindly at him and Michael mumbled something about him wanting to know why they were all dressed up anyways so Ashton ruffled his hair a bit before planting a kiss on his cheek.

“I promise you’ll like it.” And though Ashton wasn’t sure if his boyfriends were actually going to enjoy the fancy-ass restaurant, he was convinced they’d be happy once he’d ask them the most important question.

 

The car ride didn’t take that long and Ashton was the first to leave the car – as always. He quickly looked around to scan his surroundings before allowing his Omegas follow him.

“We’re going out for dinner?” Luke asked, eyeing the building in front of him.

“Yeah.” Ashton smiled sheepishly.

“Isn’t this like, the most expensive restaurant of the entire country?” Calum pointed out and Ashton found himself shrugging. He hadn’t picked it because it was expensive or because a lot of famous people came here but rather because it looked very romantic and that was the only thing that mattered to him.

“Come on.” He said, not wanting to stand outside staring at the sign. He grabbed Michael’s and Luke’s hands because they were closest to him and led them inside.

A petite woman greeted them and took their coats before leading them towards a secluded table. The booth was dimly lit, two candles decorating the table along with fancy looking plates, glasses and cutlery.

The four of them sat down and as soon as Ashton’s arse hit the chair, a man came up to their table with a bottle of wine, asking them permission to poor them some. Ashton, since he didn’t know that much about wine, decided to trust the waiter on this and nodded.

 

He watched his boyfriends’ faces as their glasses were filled, biting back a giggle at the utter confusion in their eyes. 

“I feel like I’m in a Princess Diaries movie.” Michael said as he stared at the cutlery, but not before the waiter had left their table.

“I don’t even know which fork to use first.” 

“Do you like it?” Ashton asked, the question not particularly directed towards the blue haired boy.

“Yeah.” Calum and Michael beamed at him in unison; they were always excited as long as there was food involved.

“But why?” Luke asked, eyeing Ashton curiously.

He shrugged, trying to stop himself from smiling to widely so the three younger boys wouldn’t suspect anything.

“Can’t I spoil my Omegas every now and then?” he asked, hoping they’d let it go now because he knew he wasn’t the best liar in the relationship.

“Don’t you always?” Michael chuckled and Ashton giggled at that.

“You know what I mean!” hitting the boy playfully in the arm.

 

\---

 

“I must admit I am kinda relieved you didn’t hire a violin player to breath down our neck.” Calum giggled as soon as his desert was placed in front of him. Ashton wasn’t sure what it was but it was pretty much covered in chocolate and it looked delicious – just like Calum himself.

“You know, that actually did cross my mind…” Ashton said, giggling loudly at his own joke and blaming the wine as he took a bite of his desert despite feeling pretty full. It just looked so damn good.

“I’m so glad you didn’t.” Luke mumbled with his spoon in his mouth and the Alpha smiled fondly at him; he was really glad his boys enjoyed the restaurant and their ‘adult’ night out as Michael had called it.

“Oh my god, this ice cream is delicious.” Michael practically moaned as he tasted it for the first time and Ashton didn’t know whether to tell him to shut up or to go on so he didn’t say anything.

“You need to taste this!” He told Luke who was sitting right next to him and practically forced his spoon into the boy’s mouth. Well, at least he was being generous.

Calum and Ashton watched as Michael told the young blonde he had some ice on his lips and leaned in to lick it off and despite enjoying the view Ashton automatically looked around to make sure no one could see them only to remember it didn’t really matter anymore.

Tomorrow everybody would know.

So he turned to Calum, who was on his left, lifted his chin a bit with his finger and kissed him gently.

“You taste like chocolate.” Ashton muttered against his lips and though the raven haired boy seemed to be a bit confused as to why he was being kissed in public, he didn’t complain. Not at all.

 

A waiter interrupted them with a cough and Ashton blinked sheepishly at him.

When he asked them if they wanted anything else, Ashton decided that they didn’t and paid the bill.

“So where are we going now?” Calum asked since it was still pretty early.

“Home.” Ashton told him, to which all the Omega furrowed his brows. Usually Ashton would suggest some place or ask them if they had any suggestions but this time it was pretty obvious it wasn’t up for discussion.

The Alpha didn’t miss the disappointment on his boyfriends’ faces and he could see they were trying to hide it but they didn’t argue though Michael looked like he was contemplating it.

Ashton just really hoped they were going to like his second surprise of the day.

 

The car ride was a silent one but Ashton took Luke’s hand in his and stroked the skin on the top of it with his thumb, smiling as he looked into bright blue eyes.

He just wished the boys knew what was about to happen already because he didn’t like their disappointed faces. He knew it wasn’t because they wanted to go somewhere else, he knew they simply hadn’t liked the tone of his voice when he had told them they had to go home; it had sounded like a father punishing his kids. And maybe that hadn’t been his best move of the night but at least this way the surprise would be even bigger.

“But why can’t we go somewhere else?” Michael tried for the first time and Ashton knew he didn’t even say it for himself since he didn’t mind staying home all the time anyways; he did it for the other two.

“Because I say so.” Ashton said, knowing he’d ruin the surprise if he said any more.

“But it’s still early and…”

“Michael.” Ashton spoke, silencing the boy by only calling out his name.

“I just want to go home okay?”

“But why? We finally have two days off why can’t we do something fun?”

He was tempted to tell the boy to ‘just trust him’ but instead he decided to ignore him.

They had almost reached their home anyway.

 

\---

 

Michael, being as stubborn as ever, walked towards the tv to turn it on and play games as soon as they entered the house and Ashton rolled his eyes at him.

Without saying anything the Alpha walked up to him and grabbed his hand to pull him to his feet. The blue haired boy started whining right away so Ashton wrapped his hand around the back of his neck and pulled him close, kissing him to make him shut up.

Michael somehow was able to push against Ashton’s chest and god, he really was the least well-behaved Omega the drummer had ever met.

So he told him so.

“Yeah? You love it.” Michael said and Ashton took the younger boy’s bottom lip between his teeth, biting down just hard enough to make Michael whine. He had a point though; while most Alpha’s wouldn’t enjoy a stubborn Omega who would argue with them every now and then but Ashton knew perfectly well how to handle it. It did annoy the shit out of him every now and then but then again, he already had two other Omegas who did every single thing he told them to so it was nice to have one who didn’t.

 

“Follow me.” Ashton said, directing the command to all his boyfriends after he had kissed Michael once again, wanting them to see their surprise.

The blue haired boy crossed his arms over his chest and he raised a challenging eyebrow at Ashton and okay, now he was definitely taking it too far.

“Now!” the blonde all but growled. Michael’s eyes widened and Ashton could pretty much feel his skin heating up from across the room. The three Omegas hurried up the stairs but when Ashton caught up with them he found them in the door opening which led to their bedroom, just staring at the room rather than entering it.

“What’s up?” he asked, not hiding his grin anymore.

Calum was the first to turn to look at him.

“You did this, didn’t you?”

The other two turned around too, all three of them looking a little confused.

“And how would I have done that? I was with you the entire night, remember?” Ashton now giggled.

“Okay, but you made someone do this.” Luke stated matter-of-factly and Ashton nodded since he saw no reason to lie. 

“Why?” he asked but Ashton placed his hand on the small of his back and gently pushed him inside before even thinking about answering him.

“Sit down.” He said, leading Luke towards the bed where the three Omegas sat down. There was music playing in the background and each and every song on the playlist had been carefully selected by Ashton over the last couple of weeks. The lights were off but there were candles _everywhere_ and there were fairy lights hanging from the ceiling so the Alpha could still watch his boyfriends’ faces as they stared up at the small lights. He guessed they liked his surprise.

“So, no rose pedals?” Luke chuckled once his eyes had scanned every corner of the room.

“Nah…” Ashton giggled.

“I figured this was cheesy enough.”

 

Ashton grabbed the bottle of champagne from the bucket of ice and started pouring the four glasses, handing them over to his boyfriends before joining them on the bed.

“So…” he started and they all looked at him expectantly.

He wasn’t sure how to say this; he had gone over the words a million times by now but they were lost somewhere in the back of his brain and no matter what he did, he couldn’t find them.

“So…?” Calum asked impatiently.

“So I spent _weeks_ going over the words and now I don’t know what to say.” He chuckled nervously.

He swore the three of them actually looked worried now and he couldn’t blame them really because he, Ashton Irwin, didn’t know what to say. So he took a sip of his drink and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath.

“I guess what I wanted to say is that you guys have no idea how happy you make me every day. I couldn’t believe how lucky I was when we became bandmates and best friends, you were the most amazing dudes I had even met. It was so scary to develop these unknown feelings towards you and to actually admit it to myself but then I found out you felt the same and I swore I couldn’t be any happier than I was that day.” The four of them smiled at the memory of the moment Calum had been the first to admit his weird crush. He had pretty much prepared himself to be laughed at or beaten up but had received tons of kisses and words of love instead.

“But it turned out I could be happier than that. People always said that love subsides after a few years but it didn’t; not to me at least. I know it sounds cheesy but I still fall in love with you guys a little more each day and I don’t think my love will ever subside; not even a tiny bit.”

Luke was biting his bottom lip while Calum and Michael were pretty much squeezing each other’s hand and Ashton was sure they had an idea of what was about to happen next.   

“I know our situation isn’t perfect: one Alpha and three Omegas touring the world with millions of eyes watching our every move but it doesn’t matter because we’ve got each other. I’m done hiding. I want the whole world to know that you belong to _me_ , and no one else. I want to take care of you, to be able to call myself your boyfriend, your Alpha, your _mate_ for the rest of my life.”

The three of them watched him without saying or doing anything and Ashton’s fingers started playing with the sheets beneath him a bit.

“So…Bond with me?” he eventually managed to get out, his eyes desperately searching theirs.

 

Luke was the first to react. His long body crashed into Ashton’s so he was lying on top of him, knocking all air out of his lungs but it didn’t matter because he kissed him and mumbled ‘ _I love you, I love you, I love you’_ against his lips. He had told Ashton so a million times before and the Alpha was pretty sure he’d hear it at least another million times in the near future but that didn’t make it any less special.

“I love you too.” Ashton smiled at him as his large hand cupped the boy’s cheek.

Calum decided to join in too, letting himself fall over so he was lying on his stomach, his face right next to Ashton’s and their shoulders crashing into each other.

He looked into the Alpha’s eyes before leaning forward, kissing him slower than he had even done before and god, he didn’t even have to tell Ashton he loved him because he could feel it right then and there.

 

Michael then silently came up to his other side, waiting patiently for Ashton to be done kissing Calum.

When he looked into his gorgeous green eyes he could see something was off but he wasn’t sure what the reason was and so he started panicking right away.

“What’s wrong?” he asked him with furrowed brows, his heart skipping a beat or two.

“I’m sorry I ruined your surprise.”

“What are you talking about?” Ashton asked, his hand grabbing Michael’s and holding onto it for dear life because he couldn’t handle the boy rejected him.

“I whined the whole ride here, I’m sorry.”

A genuine smile took over the drummer’s face then and he quickly placed his lips on Michael’s.

“You didn’t ruin anything Mikey. I am sorry for sounding so stern, I was just scared I’d say a little too much if I didn’t.”

The boy shook his head a little before deepening the kiss.

“Do you like your surprise?”

“I _love_ it. I love you.”

 

\---

 

“So is that yes?” Ashton checked after ten minutes of kissing and cuddling and being utterly cute together and showing each other they were sickenly in love.

“That’s definitely a yes.” Calum said and Michael and Luke both hummed in agreement, smiles so big Ashton was afraid their cheeks were going to tear.

 

“So how are we going to do this?” Calum asked, sounding a little uncertain. He had read and heard about bonding thousands of times by now but somehow he had no idea what to expect.

Ashton wasn’t really sure in what way it was going to affect their relationship either but he was very happy to find out rather sooner than later.

“Well I guess there’s no romantic way to do this really, so…”

The Alpha grabbed Michael’s hand, gently pulling him closer by it after he had decided he was going to do this in the order they had been presented.

 

He stared into the boy’s bright green eyes for a bit, searching for any sign he wasn’t one hundred percent sure of his decision to say yes a few minutes ago. He didn’t find anything and before he could even tell Michael to do so or before he had even made a move himself, the blue haired Omega’s head lulled to the side, baring his neck for his Alpha submissively and Ashton licked his dry lips before moving impossibly closer to the boy. One hand moved to the back of the boy’s neck, his fingers brushing against the little hairs there and making Michael shiver while the other fisted his shirt between their chests. His mouth was so close to the boy’s bonding gland now and he let his warm breath hit the skin before attaching his lips; Michael hissed in response, obviously not expecting to feel soft lips. The Alpha let his teeth scrape across the boy’s skin before he let them sink in the gland, biting down until he could taste a bit of blood. Michael was whimpering, holding onto Ashton’s shoulders as he felt the sting and though Ashton had expected to feel sorry for hurting the boy a bit, he didn’t have time to think about any of that. He didn’t even stop biting down as his blood started to rush to his head, making him feel dizzy and his heart started beating so fast he was afraid he was going to pass out.

“Ash...” Michael whimpered, starting to push against his shoulders a bit as it was starting to hurt but it took a while before Ashton understood what was happening around him.

“Sorry.” He mumbled against the little wound, his tongue lapping up the bit of blood, trying to sooth the pain.

The Omega let his head fall forward so it was leaning on Ashton’s shoulder as his mouth was still on his bonding glad, unable to draw back.

 

“My turn?” Michael asked, his voice quiet but still giving away how impatient he was.

“Yeah.” Ashton breathed out, baring his throat for him, closing his eyes in an attempt to prepare for the unknown. He knew Michael was going to bite down but he didn’t know how they’d feel after that.

The oldest Omega didn’t waste any time, biting down on the bonding gland, squeezing his eyes tight and clenching his jaw at the slight pain while Michael moaned at the sensation he could feel within, his whole body leaning forward so every inch of them was touching.

Ashton didn’t push Michael, didn’t tell him to pull away. Instead he let him enjoy this moment for as long as possible, even though it hurt; he was willing to give his Omega that much.

 

His hands where roaming Michael’s back, rubbing circles in his skin until he finally pulled back, staring into Ashton’s eyes intensive before attacking his lips with his mouth.

 

The drummer swore he could feel and maybe even hear their hearts beating as one and he could pretty much feel their desperation to be as close to each other as possible radiating around them.

The two others could apparently see the change between them, for they whispered a ‘wow’ in unison and that was when he realised he and Michael weren’t actually alone on the bed.

 

Even though it was almost impossible to pull away from his now bonded mate, to not touch him for longer than a second, Ashton told him to sit back while he pulled Luke so he was sitting in his lap. His long fingers gently moved through his blonde locks before they ghosted over his bonding gland, leaving a trail of goose bumps behind and Luke bit his lip as he watched Ashton’s eyes, which were focused on the boy’s neck. His gland was a bit more prominent than Michael’s and the Alpha couldn’t wait to sink his teeth in it.

“Please Ash…” Luke whimpered, wrapping his arms around his Alpha’s neck and pulling him closer. The drummer gave him what he wanted right away, biting down the same way and feeling the same feeling as before but stronger, taking over his entire body as his world started revolving around the boy in his arms – though he still found himself thinking about Michael in the back of his mind, thinking about how he was too far away from the two of them. He had to untangle one hand from around Luke’s body and place it on top of the mattress to keep himself from falling over. He had always thought that seeing stars was just a metaphor but he could’ve practically counted them if he hadn’t been so busy thinking about _Luke, Luke, Luke._

 

The drummer could tell the youngest tried not to make a sound, to not let Ashton know it hurt because he knew there was no other way to do this. But Ashton could hear his breathing getting heavier as he tried to stay completely still and it took all his willpower to pull away, staring at the mark he had left.

He was so tempted to just dive back in, to bite and suck and lick but he knew it would be too much for Luke so instead he offered him his own bonding gland.

The boy’s hand reached out, letting his fingers gently touch the mark Michael had left and Ashton bit his lip; it didn’t necessarily hurt, it was just very, _very_ sensitive.

“Should I bite there or…” the rest of Luke’s word weren’t spoken out loud as he kept staring at the mark.

“I think you should bite a little lower or higher; just not right on top of it.”

“But they will see you have multiple.” The blonde bit his lip as he looked his Alpha in the eyes for the first time since he had bitten him.

Ashton shrugged.

“They will find out anyways.”

Luke nodded, leaning forward a little hesitantly and Ashton could tell he was scared of hurting the eldest. He didn’t push him though, let him do this at his own pace because it was probably the most important thing a person could ever do to, or rather with, another human being in their life.

 

When he finally did bite down, he pressed his whole body against Ashton’s, his arms wrapped so tightly around him he was having trouble breathing – or maybe that was because he still felt the impact of having bitten two Omegas and knowing he was going to bite a third in a few minutes.

 

“Oh my god.” Luke breathed out when he removed his teeth from Ashton’s skin, his lips brushing against his neck as he said it.

“Yeah.” Ashton chuckled, kissing the boy’s temple because he knew exactly what he meant; he felt it too.

 

When the drummer looked over to Calum, the boy was watching him with big puppy dog eyes, wanting whatever the other two Omegas had just received too. And he could have it.

“C’mere.” He mumbled, making the raven haired boy crawl over to him as Luke and Michael snuggled up to watch. The two Omegas could feel a connection between them too, since they were both mated to the same Alpha but the feeling wasn’t as strong as that towards the older boy.

Ashton took the tanned boy’s hand in his, his thumb caressing the top of his hands, moving over his knuckles as he stared into dark chocolat brown eyes.

“Can we lie down? I’m not sure I can keep myself up this time.” He admitted, not feeling any shame at all because he knew these three boys would never judge him or think he wasn’t a strong enough Alpha for them; and even if they did, it already was too late to go back now for two of them.

Calum nodded and Ashton gently pulled him with him as he lied down on his back, letting the Omega lie on top of him. The younger of the two smiled up at him, his smile bright and blissful.

“I love you.” Ashton told him as he pecked his nose, both of them giggling softly at the gesture.

“I love you too.” Calum said, kissing the Alpha on top of his lips; they felt raw and bruised from being used so much but Ashton wouldn’t have it any other way. This was the best night of his life and he knew he’d remember it for the rest of his life and nothing could ruin this moment.

 

The moment the first drop of blood hit Ashton’s tongue, he knew he had made the right decision by lying down. His eyes rolled back in his head and the sound of Calum’s soft whimpering suddenly faded out.

 

When he managed to open his eyes again he was met with one slightly worried looking Omega but since the other two were still on the same spot on the bed Ashton figured he wasn’t out for long at all so he simply smiled up at Calum to show him he was okay; more than that actually.

 

A full minute of staring in each other's eyes and kissing later, the dark haired Omega bit down beneath Luke’s mark so he had three marks in a row in the order his boys had been presented and he knew he would wear their marks with pride for the rest of his life. Sure, they weren’t big and easily overlooked but Ashton would always know they were there and that was all that ever mattered. 


End file.
